


No Questions Asked

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Sleep, Sleepovers, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: When Eli has a nightmare, Thrawn is there for him. No questions asked.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> A little more on the hurt/comfort side tonight...
> 
> Enjoy.

He jerked awake, breathing fast. The fear was very much present as he remembered the nightmare, keeping his dark eyes open, afraid of repeating the dream if they slid shut again. Eli slowly sat, reaching for the small glass of water on his nightstand, squinting as he focused on the chrono to see the time. _0400_. He sipped at the water, settling the glass down.

Eli pulled his knees to his chest, feeling his hands tremble. He couldn’t forget it. It had seemed so real… The commander reached for his comm, hesitating. No, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t wake the commodore for something as...as childish as a bad dream. Right? He was a grown man. He could handle it. Maybe… 

His thumb fiddled with the switch on the comm, arms tightening around his knees. Eli sniffled, keying the button, hesitating, before speaking. “...Sir? It’s...it’s Vanto. Are you awake?” His heart raced, fearing an angry or irritated reply from the Chiss. Unreasonable. Unrealistic. Especially from the calm and collected commodore, but he couldn’t help it.

“I am awake. Is everything alright, Commander?” His voice was soft, yet clear and concise as if he’d been expecting the call, having been awake and alert for a while.

Eli chewed on his lip, feeling rather silly for having woken the Chiss now. “I...I’m sorry. It’s nothing, Sir. I apologize for bothering you so early in the morning.” He was quick to set aside the comm, pushing himself to his feet. “Lights, twenty percent.” The soft light in the room helped, Eli decided. He started for the refresher, standing in front of the sink. He avoided his reflection, turning on the water and running his hands under the cool stream. It felt nice. Relaxing even. His heart calmed just a bit. Eli took a deep breath, leaning down to rub the water onto his face, tension leaving his shoulders as he rubbed at his eyes. He lifted his head, ignoring the droplets slipping down his cheeks, sliding from his hands and down his forearms towards his elbows. 

The nightmare was fading. 

A soft knock. The human glanced toward the door to his room, brow furrowing. He took a moment to pat his face dry, moving toward the front of his quarters. He settled his palm against the release, the door sliding open with a hiss. “Sir…?”

Thrawn looked the man over, head tilting almost curiously as he analyzed the situation. He was standing barefoot, dressed in his undershirt and a pair of long, soft sleepwear bottoms. His dark, blue-black hair looked to have been finger-combed back away from his forehead. “You had a nightmare.” It wasn’t a question. He motioned through the doorway. “May I?”

“O-oh.” Eli couldn’t help his embarrassed blush as he stepped aside. “Please, come in.” The door slid shut behind the commodore. “Look, Sir, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have woken you over a stupid nightmare. I-I just...I don’t know. I wasn’t thinkin’ right, I just...I needed…” He let out a slow sigh, sinking to sit on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands to try and rub away the growing headache.

The Chiss said nothing, simply watching the man for a moment. He stepped forward, settling his hand over Eli’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Company helps. I would know,” he murmured, voice completely free of judgement as he looked around the quarters, finding the tiny kitchenette. He left the human for a moment, searching his cabinets until he found a pod, sticking it into his caf maker. 

Thrawn stayed quiet, the only sound able to be heard was the quiet patter of the tea dribbling into a small mug, the liquid steaming. Crimson eyes stayed on the glass until it was full, taking the cup in his hands before heading back toward his companion. “Here,” he murmured, taking a seat beside him on the bed, thighs bumping, shoulders touching. “Drink this.”

“...Thanks,” Eli mumbled, nursing the mug in both hands, slowly bringing it to his lips. He blew carefully, sipping at the warm liquid. He couldn’t help but lean into the Chiss, welcoming the comfort that came with his warmth. “You really didn’ have to come, Sir.” His voice was barely a whisper, gaze watching the floor sightlessly, eyes seeing thoughts and brief memories of the night terror. He took in a sharp breath as he forcefully pulled himself back to reality. 

The Chiss stayed perfectly still, letting Eli lean against him, watching the man quietly for a while. “I was right to come.” His voice was gentle, deep blue hands laying limply between his thighs. “Regardless, had I been the one to call, you would have come for me. No questions asked.” 

That much was true. Eli rubbed his eyes with a fist, settling the empty mug on his nightstand beside the glass of water. “Thank you,” he repeated simply, not knowing what else to say. His heart ached at the kind gesture. He was eternally grateful to be so close to the Chiss, despite the difference in ranks. “Just...thank you.” He let out a slow sigh, head dropping to settle against his shoulder, eyes sliding shut.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow curiously before his features softened. “You are welcome, Eli.” Formalities weren’t necessary, and Thrawn wouldn’t force them any longer. “Lie down. I will join you momentarily.” He stood slowly, making sure Eli would support himself as he reached for the mug and water glass. 

Eli was too tired to argue, and honestly, too tired to properly register what the Chiss had said, simply giving a tiny nod. He sank to his side, head settling on his pillow again, lifting his legs to lay partially beneath his blanket. He shifted his head so he could see Thrawn standing in front of the kitchenette sink, mug and water glass both washed and set on the counter to dry. 

The Chiss washed his hands, drying them on a towel as he searched for another clean glass, filling it with water. He carried it back to the bed, settling it on the nightstand for Eli. “Lights, zero percent,” he spoke softly but clearly, darkness filling the room until only the soft glow of his crimson eyes was visible. 

Thrawn chose the opposite side of the bed, laying down with his head on the second pillow, arm settled behind his head, covers settled up to his waist. There was a solid foot or so between the two. He turned his head to find Eli watching him with a look of exhausted confusion. He smiled slightly. “Sleep. I will stay here to help keep the night terrors away.”

Eli was too grateful to feel awkward about his CO staying in his bed. Hell, Thrawn was his friend. He let out a slow sigh, eyes sliding shut as he gave a tiny nod. “Goodnight, Sir,” he mumbled, mind growing foggy as sleep started to take him again. 

The commodore hummed softly in response, fixing the covers over the human. He took a moment to adjust the arm beneath his head again, settling comfortably for the night. “Goodnight, Eli,” he murmured, voice soft. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
